A commonly-used server device typically includes a chassis and a server accommodated in the chassis. For convenient maintenance of the server, a sliding rail is connected between the server and an inner side of the chassis, so that the server can be pulled out of the chassis conveniently. However, in some limited space environments, the size of the chassis has to be reduced to fit in a limited space, and consequently, there is no sufficient space inside the chassis for placing the slide rail. Thus, some server devices have to abandon the use of the slide rail, and choose a simple rail assembly instead to hold the server, but the server is not connected to the rail assembly.
The conventional sliding rail can limit horizontal linear movement of the server, and at the same time it can also avoid vertical movement of the server. By contrast, in the current simple rail assembly products, although the server loaded thereon can move horizontally and linearly along the rail assembly, the rail assembly cannot properly limit vertical displacement. That is to say, after the server is placed in the chassis, a front side of the server is fixed by screws to a front end of the rail assembly, but a rear side of the server is still not fixed, so the server is easily damaged by collision and shaking during conveyance of the chassis.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above disadvantages, the inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.